Solos tú y yo
by Glutamato de Sodio
Summary: Oneshot. Hiei, ya harto de los constantes “acosos” que recibe Kurama por parte de sus fans, desea impulsivamente que se queden solos en el universo.. pero lo que al principio parecía el paraíso se puede tornar en algo similar a el infierno. Yaoi HxK


Hola gente, aquí estoy reportándome.. esta vez con una.. bueno, en realidad esto es una parodia de un episodio que mire hace poco en "los padrinos mágicos" (si, me gustan y qué y qué y qué??) estaba aburrida en mi cuarto viendo la TV y mire eso y me hizo pensar.. en que seria gracioso hacer una parodia sobre eso pero con Hiei y Kurama.. Obviamente con cosas añadidas por cortesía de mi alocada imaginación y escrita a mi estilo, y otras cosas suprimidas porque simplemente no venían al caso.

El episodio del cual les hablo es ese en el que Timmy desea que él y Trixie sean los únicos en el universo para poder estar a solas con ella, pero la niña esta se pone neurótica por no tener gente que la "adore" y obliga a Timmy que le diga "lindura" hasta que este se harta de ella y deshace el deseo.

Si no les gustan los padrinos mágicos, no importa porque no los mencionare aquí, solo hice una parodia de un episodio XD

Esto es Yaoi, si, pero no esperen partes muy acarameladas, es un fic mas bien de comedia.

Les aviso que a mediados de la historia los personajes podrán parecer algo OOC pero al final se darán cuenta porque..

Léanlo hasta el final, y si les gusta.. no sean crueles y déjenme un review :D suben el animo esas cosas jeje.

----

_Solos tú y yo _

Era un día soleado, hacia algo de calor pero nada insoportable, eran aproximadamente las 2:10pm y las clases ya habían terminado por hoy en el instituto donde Kurama estudia.

Hiei como siempre, se acostaba a dormir pacíficamente en un árbol a esperar a que su "amigo" termina con su labor escolar. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que Kurama siempre saliera mas tarde, puesto que sus "atrevidas" compañeras lo perseguían con excusas de que les explicara alguna clase que ellas no entendían, o para pedirle que tengan una cita.

A Hiei realmente le enfermaba todo eso, no entendía porque las mujeres Ningens tenían que ser tan coquetas, y mas con SU Kurama..

El Youkai ya se había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo de sus sentimientos hacia el Kitsune, sabia que lo amaba y que lo quería para él solo, pero el muy estúpido zorro ni cuenta se daba de eso, y algunas veces hasta accedía a salir con esas coquetas Ningens.

Y es que así era la vida de Shuichi Minamino.. el mas popular en su escuela, tenia hasta club de fans.. y eso no era ninguna exageración, él se había ganado esa admiración de casi toda la escuela, y no solo por tener ese hermoso físico, si no que su actitud también hacia que robara muchos corazones.. siempre tan amable con todos, hasta parecía que el peor pecado que pudiera cometer Shuichi Minamino era el de la descortesía.. pareciera que lo condenarían a la pena de muerte si era descortés con alguien.

Y realmente eso ya tenia harto a Hiei, no soportaba que Kurama tuviera tantas fans, y que él las dejara acercársele. Cuando no estaba estudiando o resolviendo misterios del mundo espiritual con sus compañeros (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, bla bla) se le daba por salir con esas acosadoras Ningens, eso ya tenia muy preocupado al Koorime.. y si en verdad a Kurama le gustaba una de ellas? ¿en verdad prefería el zorro pasar mas tiempo con ellas que con Hiei?.

Porque su popularidad era tan grande que ni siquiera le daba tiempo para estar con Hiei.

Hasta el Youkai había pensado varias veces en asesinar a esa bola de coquetas, pero sabia que el Kitsune no se lo perdonaría jamás.. y otra cosa para pasar mas tiempo con él no se le ocurría.. Si tan solo hubiera una manera "mágica" de alejar a esas acosadoras.. Pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea.. se puede.. hacer realidad..

**Hiei:** -recostado en un árbol y hablando en voz alta- estúpidas Ningens, estúpido zorro, él es igual de coqueto que ellas!.. tenia que ser un maldito Kitsune.. –mirando hacia donde estaba Kurama y las acosadoras- de seguro ya lo están invitando para salir esta noche.. hn.. y eso que yo lo quería invitar a ese estúpido concierto ningen de esa estúpida banda ningen que tanto me gusta.. es de las pocas cosas de los estúpidos Ningens que me gusta.. (N/A: se nota que Hiei esta resentido con los Ningens en este fic? XD) pero no podrá porque saldrá con esas malditas Ningens!.. Como desearía que fuéramos los únicos seres en el universo!

De la nada apareció debajo de el árbol una persona de complexión delgada, que cubría todo su cuerpo y rostro con una capa negra parecida a la de La Muerte..

**Persona Extraña:** ¿con que pidiendo deseos, eh?

**Hiei:** -alterado- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Qué rayos quiere?! –salta del árbol y amenaza a la persona con su Katana- ¡¿Por qué demonios me estaba espiando?!

**Persona extraña:** tranquilo, tranquilo.. no he venido a hacerte daño.. he venido a hacerte un favor..

**Hiei:** ¡¿y quién dice que yo necesito un favor?! Lárguese de aquí si no quiere que le corte el cuello!

**Persona extraña:** ¿en verdad le harías eso a alguien que esta apunto de cumplirte tu mas anhelado deseo?

**Hiei:** ¿usted esta sordo o que? Lárguese!

**Persona extraña:** sabia que actuarías así.. y no me iré hasta que me escuches..

**Hiei: **¿entonces tendré que sacarlo a patadas de aquí?

**Persona extraña:** -riendo- me agradas.. solo por eso vine a hacer esta ofrenda..

**Hiei:** mire, ya me estoy hartando.. si no se va ahora, le juro que lo voy a partir en 2!

**Persona extraña**: yo podría hacer desaparecer a todos esos molestos Ningens.. haciendo que queden solos Kurama y tú..

**Hiei:** ¿de que diablos esta hablando?

**Persona extraña**: si, escuche que pedías ese deseo.. te lo concederé.

**Hiei:** ¿y quién es usted? ¿por qué demonios me concedería un deseo a mi?

**Persona extraña**: porque me agradas..

**Hiei:** si claro, algo quiere a cambio..

**PE:** en realidad no..

Hiei lo miraba con una ceja levantada en señal de que no comprendía nada..

**PE:** como aun no me haz partido en 2, entiendo eso porque quieres que te lo demuestre.. y eso es lo que haré..

La persona extraña chasqueo sus dedos y de un segundo para otro... todos esos molestos Ningens habían desaparecido.. quedando solo Hiei y Kurama..

**PE:** ¿lo ves?

**Hiei:** ¡¿y qué fue lo que hizo?!

**PE:** ¿por qué no vas y lo averiguas tu mismo? Yo me voy..

**Hiei:** oiga! Aun no le he cortado la cabe...

Pero Hiei no termino de decir eso porque ya no tenia importancia.. la persona extraña había desaparecido de la misma manera en que apareció..

**Hiei:** hn.. estúpido..

De repente todo el molesto ruido que invadía la ciudad había desaparecido, las calles estaban llenas de autos que no se movían.. en resumen, definitivamente estaba despoblado.. Hiei pudo notar que todo lucia mas calmado.. volteo hacia la escuela y lo único que miro fue a un Kurama bastante confundido.. pero solo.

El Youkai pensó que tal vez esto no seria nada malo.. y se aproximo hasta donde estaba el Kitsune.

**Kurama:** Hiei! Que bueno que te encuentro! De repente todo el mundo desapareció, esto es tan raro!.. tú crees que se trate de algún demonio?

**Hiei:** hn.. no siento ninguna presencia extraña..

**Kurama:** yo tampoco, pero es que esto es tan..! que horror.. –mira al piso decepcionado-

Hiei se sintió un poco triste al presenciar eso.. ¿es qué acaso ese estúpido zorro no estaba feliz porque al fin podrían estar solos ellos 2?

**Kurama:** hay que ir a buscar a Yusuke o a alguien para ver que esta pasando!

Kurama salió corriendo dejando solo a Hiei..

**Hiei:** -pensando en voz alta- hn.. que tontería.. ósea él no siente nada por mi.. ¿por qué querría quedarse a solas conmigo?.. debo encontrar a ese tonto que puso este hechizo para que lo deshaga..

**Kurama:** -gritando a lo lejos- Hiei! Qué haces ahí parado! Ven acá!

Hiei fue..

**Hiei:** -desanimado- ¿qué quieres?

**Kurama:** vamos a la casa de Yusuke haber que pasa! –toma a Hiei de la mano y sale corriendo-

Y como era de pensarse.. el Youkai se sonrojo ante tal acción.. pero el Kitsune estaba muy preocupado que ni cuenta se dio..

Al llegar a la casa de Yusuke.. Kurama empezó a gritar el nombre de este, pero nadie abría..

**Kurama:** que raro esta todo esto! Qué demonios esta pasando aquí! –alterado-

**Hiei:** hn.. parece que estamos tu y yo nada mas en toda la ciudad..

**Kurama:** ¡¿qué?! ¿eso significa que no hay gente para que... me adore? –poniendo cara triste-

**Hiei:** te.. adore?

**Kurama: **necesito que alguien me adore! Pero no hay nadie!

**Hiei:** hn.. aquí estoy.. –parece que le empieza a gustar todo esto-

**Kurama**: si! Tú eres perfecto!

**Hiei:** -sonrojado- per..fecto?

**Kurama:** si si! Vamos! Adórame!

Hiei estaba confundido, la actitud de Kurama estaba muy rara, ¿cómo esta eso de que le pide que lo "adore"? a Hiei no le gustaba para nada que le digieran que hacer.. pero en fin de cuentas su deseo se había hecho realidad.. al fin tendría al Kitsune para el solo.. y al no haber gente.. no tendría porque preocuparse de que su reputación de el mas frío se dañe.. así que trataría de gozar este momento por el tiempo que pueda..

**Hiei:** hn.. eres.. muy lindo.. –sonrojado-

**Kurama:** gracias! Tu también lo eres!

**Hiei**: en..serio?

**Kurama:** si.. demasiado diría yo.. –lo mira dulcemente-

**Hiei:** -muy rojo- hn..

**Kurama**: nunca te había dicho los hermosos que me parecen tus ojos y todo tú..

Ahora si que Hiei iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba, pero a la vez se sentía demasiado feliz por oír esas palabras de Kurama, puesto que siempre quiso oírlas.. tal vez este era el momento perfecto para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba..

**Hiei:** -hablando entrecortado- Kurama.. yo..

**Kurama**: -le pone un dedo en la boca- no digas mas..

Sin perder nada de tiempo.. el pelirrojo se encontraba besando al pelinegro.. y este estaba.. bueno.. es difícil describirlo en esta situación, se había quedado plasmado porque para nada esperaba esto, aunque lo estaba disfrutando mucho.. ¿en serio esto era real? Sus mas grandes deseos se habían cumplido.. y de la nada..

**Kurama:** -separándose y acariciando la mejilla de Hiei- que hermoso eres..

**Hiei:** tú lo eres mas..

**Kurama**: -exaltándose- lo sé! Vamos, hagamos algo divertido juntos!

**Hiei**: esta.. bien.. pero.. ¿qué?

**Kurama**: mm ah! Ya sé! Yo te vendo los ojos y te llevo a un lugar que te encanta!

**Hiei:** para que me vendaras los ojos? –arqueando una ceja-

**Kurama:** para darte una sorpresa! –feliz-

A Hiei no le gustaba eso de que le vendaran los ojos, digo.. ¿para qué? Sonaba hasta un tanto estúpido, y de seguro él se vería estúpido caminando por ahí con los ojos vendados, pero volvemos a lo de hace rato.. estaban solo ellos 2 y nadie los vería.. además de que el Koorime quería hacer feliz a su amado.. así que accedió ante tan humillante petición.

**Hiei:** -voz de resignación- ya que..

Kurama sonrió y saco de su mochila un trapo que después amarro en los ojos de Hiei..

**Kurama**: listo! Ahora yo te tomare de la mano y caminaras junto conmigo..

**Hiei:** hn.. de acuerdo..

Kurama cogió de la mano a Hiei y caminaron un buen rato..

**Hiei:** -con los ojos vendados- a donde vamos?

**Kurama**: ya lo veras! Es mas, ya hemos llegado! –se detiene y Hiei junto con él-

**Hiei**: ya me puedo quitar esto?

**Kurama:** si.. –le destapa los ojos-

Hiei miro aquel lugar.. era la dulcería mas grande de todo Japón, había de todos los tipos de dulces conocidos por la humanidad en ese lugar, y estaba completamente solo.. eso significaría que no habría nada de filas.. y lo mejor de todo.. era gratis!

**Kurama**: -alegre- sorpresa!

**Hiei:** -abre mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa- esta es.. la.. –hablando entrecortado y deseando que Kurama no descubra lo feliz que esta- es la dulcería mas grande del Ningenkai!

**Kurama**: si, y por hoy será toda tuya..

Hiei solo miraba todo el lugar sorprendido, realmente era grande.. y al solo entrar se podía oler el delicioso aromo de los dulces..

**Kurama:** vamos! Hay mucho que comer en este lugar!.. dime.. te gusto mi sorpresa?

**Hiei**: sin duda..

**Kurama:** genial!.. dime "lindura"!

**Hiei:** hn.. lindura.. –sonrojado-

**Kurama:** gracias! –lo jala del brazo y lo lleva al pasillo de los chocolates-

Hiei aun estaba algo confundido por todo esto, le parecía imposible que esto en realidad estuviese pasando.. hasta se había besado con Kurama! Eso era hasta ahora lo que mas le había gustado, además de estar en el mejor lugar de todo el Ningenkai.. y cabe decir que aunque el comportamiento de Kurama este algo raro, eso ya no le estaba importando en lo absoluto, y tampoco le importaría la actitud que él debía de tener.. simplemente se entregaría al zorro.. y buscaría el momento perfecto para decirle lo que siente.

Ambos se dedicaron a comer todos los dulces que encontraban, chocolates, galletas, pasteles, manzanas acarameladas, etc etc..

**Kurama:** Hiei! Te están gustando los dulces?

**Hiei:** demasiado!

**Kurama:** genial!.. –toma una manzana acaramelada y le pasa la lengua tentadoramente- dime lo lindo que me veo haciendo esto!

**Hiei:** te ves realmente hermoso, lindura –le guiñe el ojo-

Kurama aventó la manzana y se lanzo contra Hiei, a besarlo y despojarlo de toda su ropa, Hiei se sorprendió por eso pero le correspondió en todo.

Y después de practicar Hentai que involucraba crema batida y jarabe de chocolate en todos los pasillos de la dulcería, quedaron extasiados de placer y nuevamente se pusieron la ropa..

**Kurama**: -exaltado- eso estuvo genial! Me encanto! ¿te encanto?

**Hiei:** si.. estuvo muy bien..

**Kurama: **¡¿por qué lo dices en ese tono de voz?! ¿acaso no te encanto como a mi?

**Hiei**: claro que si lindura!

**Kurama:** genial! Ya me dio hambre.. vamos a buscar algo que aun no hayamos probado! Y dime lindura!

**Hiei:** lo que tu ordenes, lindura!

Y se fueron al pasillo de los pasteles.. aunque ya habían comido muchos, de hecho ya habían comido de todo.. pero con tanto sexo que tuvieron, ya han de haber quemado todas esas calorías.. en fin, volvieron al pasillo de los pasteles porque fue lo que mas les gusto a ambos.

**Kurama:** -comiendo un pastel de fresas con crema- este pastel sabe delicioso! Pero apuesto a que no tan delicioso como yo! No es así, Hiei?

**Hiei:** tu sabes mejor que cualquier cosa en este lugar!.. oye si me disculpas.. ya vuelvo.. –se va-

**Kurama: **-con cara triste- ..pero..

15 segundos después.. Hiei volvió con servilletas..

**Hiei:** ya volví..

**Kurama:** -frenético y con su Rose Whip en la mano- ¡¿dónde estabas?!

**Hiei:** -sorprendido- lindura!

**Kurama:** ¡¿dónde estuviste?! Te extrañe mucho! ¿acaso tu no me extrañaste? –triste-

**Hiei:** solo fueron unos segundos..

**Kurama:** no me importa! Que no vuelva a pasar!

**Hiei:** -con tono de resignación- de acuerdo..

**Kurama:** y dime lindura!

**Hiei:** hn.. lindura..

**Kurama: **así esta mejor! –lo abraza- tu eres mío, mío, mío y de nadie mas!

**Hiei:** -sonríe- si..

1 hora después..

Estaba Hiei comiéndose un pastel de chocolate bien feliz.. y Kurama al parecer hacia lo mismo pero en otra silla..

**Kurama: **-gritando- Hiei! Donde diablos estas!

**Hiei:** -voltea sorprendido- no me he movido de aquí..

**Kurama:** mientes!.. ¡¿QUIÉN ES ESE?!

**Hiei: **-confundido- hn?..

**Kurama:** ese maldito africano!

**Hiei:** .. de qué me estas hablando?

**Kurama:** ese que te estas comiendo! –golpea al pedazo de pastel de chocolate con su Rose Whip-

**Hiei:** Kurama.. eso es un pastel..

**Kurama:** -indignado- hasta lo llamas pastel! Y enfrente de mi!!

**Hiei: **-se pasa una mano por la cara- es un dulce.. se come..

**Kurama:** y también lo llamas dulce! Y a mí hace mucho que no me dices nada lindo!

**Hiei:** eres una lindura.. –tratando de calmarlo-

**Kurama:** déjame! Estoy herido.. –triste-

**Hiei:** ... –tomando lo que queda del pastel- mira, no quiero a esta sucia cosa.. –la avienta al piso- yo te quiero a ti.. –lo toma de las manos-

**Kurama:** ah.. eres tan lindo.. –lo besa suavemente en la boca-

**Hiei:** -sonrojado- hn..

**Kurama: **¡¿hn?! Dime lindura! No "hn"!

**Hiei:** -suspira- lindura..

**Kurama:** lo dices tan obligadamente! Es que acaso ya no te gusto?!

A Hiei ya no le estaba gustando esto.. ese definitivamente no era el Kurama del cual él estaba enamorado, su comportamiento era tan extraño.. pero no solo Kurama se estaba portando de una manera inusual ese día, Hiei también lo estaba haciendo.. permitiendo que alguien le hable en esos tonos, eso es algo que él no le permitiría a nadie.. aunque tal vez.. solo a Kurama.. parece ser que lo amaba mas de lo que él creyó.. y ahora estaba tan cambiado.. hoy Hiei acababa de ver que si, en efecto.. amaba mucho mas al Kitsune de lo que él pudo haber creído.. pero todo era tan extraño..

**Kurama:** ¡¿por qué no me contestas?! ¡¿en quién estas pensando?!

**Hiei:** hn.. Kurama yo..

**Kurama:** Kurama nada! –enojado-

**Hiei: **lo siento.. mira.. –suspira- dios.. nunca creí decir esto..

**Kurama:** decir qué?! –haciendo un sonido raro en señal de indignación- no me digas que quieres terminarme!

**Hiei:** hn.. si..

**Kurama:** esto no puede ser cierto!

**Hiei:** -triste- hn.. (N/A: en realidad quería decir "lo siento" pero no pudo el pobre u.u)

**Kurama:** eso si que no! A mí nadie me deja!! –destrozando una mesa que estaba a un lado con su Rose Whip- lo siento pequeño Koorime! Pero si no eres mío, no eres de nadie!

**Hiei:** -reaccionando- me vas a matar?

**Kurama:** prepárate..

Hiei ahora si que no sabia que hacer.. él ni loco atacaría a Kurama, prefería besar a Kuwabara antes de lastimar a su amado Kitsune.. pero ahora su amado Kitsune lo estaba amenazando con su látigo de rosas y de plano no sabia que hacer.. salir corriendo era algo de cobardes..

Pero los pensamientos del "pequeño Koorime" fueron interrumpidos por la ráfaga de viento que lanzo el Rose Whip de Kurama hacia él.. lo que por instinto lo esquivo con su maquiavélica velocidad..

**Kurama:** -riendo frenéticamente- no escaparas de mi!

Y Kurama siguió atacando a Hiei pero este los esquivaba muy bien..

**Hiei:** -esquivando los ataques- demonios, esto no esta funcionando..

Hiei salió corriendo de donde estaba Kurama a ver si encontraba un lugar donde pensar en lo ocurrido un rato, y en una manera de lograr de que esto pare..

Pero Kurama lo seguía hasta donde él iba..

**Kurama: **-lanzando semillas al aire las cuales se convertían en plantas asesinas- estas te encontraran y te mataran! –aun reía como frenético desquiciado-

**Hiei: **demonios.. –dispara hacia las plantas y mueren-

Kurama seguía lanzando mas y mas de esas semillas y mas plantas nacían y atacaban a Hiei.. pero Hiei se defendía..

Eso siguió por un buen rato.. hasta que Hiei se harto..

**Hiei:** esto ya esta de mas! –lanzando la llama del mundo humano y quemando a todas las plantas- de plano contigo Kurama! Definitivamente esto no es lo que yo quería! Ósea, solo mírate! Eres un maldito demente, tu no eres el Kurama al cual yo amo tanto!... –bajando el tono de voz y mirando al piso- .. déjame empaz..

A Kurama le sorprendieron esas palabras y solo se quedo callando viendo como Hiei se iba..

**Kurama: **aun así te matare!

**Hiei: **-yéndose- si si, haz lo que quieras..

Pero Kurama perdió de vista a Hiei..

**Kurama:** rayos! –lanzo mas semillas y se conviertan en enredaderas y aprisionaron casi todo el lugar- ven aquí maldito Youkai!

**Kurama's POV**

No no.. ese Youkai definitivamente esta loco.. como osa decirle que no al gran Youko Kurama! Debe estar loco.. grr.. es un maldito.. no sabe con quien se mete.. pero lo voy a matar.. si no es mío no es de nadie.. grr..

--

Kurama tenia un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, digno de un psicópata.. y aun reía como frenético loco..

Mientras, Hiei se había salido de ese lugar, estaba sentado en una banca a las afueras de la dulcería invadida por enredaderas y plantas asesinas del Kitsune..

El Youkai pudo haber ido mas lejos, pero se sentía tan mal que no quiso ni caminar..

**Hiei's POV**

¿qué.. diablos fue todo eso? Esto no fue lo que desee.. yo quería que todo el mundo desapareciera para poder estar a solas con Kurama, pero ese ni siquiera es Kurama, mi lindo zorro nunca actuaría de esa manera..

Me siento muy mal porque las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, y eso que esta fue la primera vez que abrí mi corazón hacia él.. me porte de una manera de la cual no me portaría con nadie.. hasta me deje humillar con tan solo hacerlo feliz, pero él se aprovecho de eso.. y lo peor es que fui un tonto! Al dejarlo tratarme así!.. pero mas tonto soy por amarlo tanto! A pesar de todo lo que me hizo.. aun lo amo.. y mucho.. mis sentimientos hacia él no descendieron en nada en el transcurso del día..

Hubiera preferido que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado, hubiera preferido que él hubiera salido con esas estúpidas Ningens y me hubiera quedado yo solo amargándome mas la existencia como siempre, nunca creí decir esto pero desearía que toda la puta gente de este mundo volviera!

--

Y de la nada volvió a aparecer esa persona extraña..

**PE:** hola!

Hiei lo había notado, pero estaba tan desanimado que ni caso le hizo..

**PE:** vaya.. ¿qué sucede?

**Hiei:** -lo mira feo- ¿qué crees que sucede? Gracias a tu estúpido "favor" me di cuenta de que Kurama no era como yo pensé!

**PE:** vaya, así es la vida.. yo.. –preocupado-

Hiei se levanto de la banca planeando irse..

**PE:** ¿a dónde vas? ¿acaso no quieres que resuelva esto?

**Hiei:** ¿y para qué? De cualquier forma Kurama no es como yo quería, y esto salió de lo peor.. no me interesan los estúpidos Ningens que desapareciste.. hn..

**PE:** haré que todos vuelvan.. pero antes.. quiero decirte algo..

**Hiei:** no me importa lo que tengas que decir.. –sigue caminando-

**PE:** espera!

Pero Hiei había desaparecido..

**PE:** carajo!

La persona extraña, chasqueo sus dedos y todo volvió a la normalidad..

Al día siguiente..

Bueno, al día siguiente todo volvió a ser como era antes de haberle hecho ese "favor" a Hiei.. pero nadie recordaba nada, incluso Kurama, su mente se mantenía ajena a todo lo que había pasado..

Ya eran nuevamente las 2:10pm.. y Hiei ahora se encontraba, no en el árbol que esta cerca del instituto.. si no en uno mas lejano.. perdido en sus pensamientos y en su tristeza.. cuando..

**PE:** así que aquí estabas..

**Hiei:** tú otra vez? Por qué no te largas y me dejas empaz? –enojado-

**PE**: no me iré hasta decirte lo que te tengo que decir!

**Hiei:** ya te dije que no me importa lo que tenga que de..

Pero Hiei fue interrumpido por las palabras de la persona extraña..

**PE:** fue un efecto secundario..

**Hiei: **¿cómo dices?

**PE:** si.. Kurama no es así en realidad, la actitud que adopto durante el día de ayer fue un efecto secundario del deseo.. si por alguna razón, que no haya sido esta.. ustedes 2 hubieran quedado solos en el mundo, definitivamente él no hubiera actuado así, simplemente porque él no es así.

**Hiei:** -sorprendido- entonces..

**PE: **si.. no hay razón por la cual estés tan triste..

**Hiei: **-recobrando su tono habitual- calla! Yo no estaba triste!

**PE:** -riendo- como digas.. ah.. y otra cosa.. no fue un efecto secundario lo que el "aparento" sentir por ti..

**Hiei:** ¿disculpa..?

**PE:** no te dijo que eras hermoso, ni te beso, ni te.. tu sabes.. por efecto secundario..

**Hiei:** -sonrojado- ah calla! Esas cosas no pasaron! –se cruza de brazos-

**PE:** -riendo- si claro.. bueno.. mi misión esta cumplida.. yo me voy!

**Hiei: **espera! No me haz dicho quien eres!

**PE:** no hay tiempo, adiós adiós! –desaparece-

**Hiei:** hn.. maldito sujeto..

Hiei escucho pasos acercarse.. al principio no le importo hasta que escucho una voz conocida.. con.. otras 2 voces mas...

**Tipa1**: -decepcionada- ¿enserio? ¿pero por qué?

**Tipa2**: vamos! Te divertirás Shuichi..

**Kurama:** no.. lo siento pero tengo planes para esta noche..

**Tipa1:** otro día?

**Kurama:** no sé.. ya veremos..

**Tipa2:** entonces nos vemos luego! Adiós Shuichi! –triste-

**Kurama:** -sonriendo- adiós

**Hiei: **hn.. lo que me faltaba..

**Kurama**: -volteando al árbol- Hiei! Así que aquí estabas! Te estuve buscando!

**Hiei:** -sin mirarlo a los ojos- hn.. qué quieres?

**Kurama**: bueno yo.. ¿te ocurre algo?

**Hiei:** no..

**Kurama:** yo.. quería.. decirte, que conseguí boletos para el concierto de The Sisters of Mercy al que querías ir.. y me preguntaba si..

**Hiei:** -volteando rápidamente- enserio los conseguiste?!

**Kurama:** -sonriendo- si.. ¿quieres ir conmigo?

**Hiei: **-arqueando una ceja- ¿quieres qué yo vaya contigo?

**Kurama:** claro..

**Hiei: **hn.. ni siquiera te gusta esa música.. ¿por qué no sales con una de esas Ningens con las que acostumbras?

**Kurama:** estas loco? Son demasiado molestas.. solo salgo con ellas porque me da algo de lastima decirles siempre que no.. y no, no me gusta esa música.. pero.. hace mucho que no salimos juntos.. –sonrojándose-

**Hiei:** -sonrojándose también- hn.. eres un tonto..

**Kurama:** además.. quiero decirte algo.. (N/A: ohh si, se le va a declarar XD)

**Hiei:** hn.. esta bien.. –muy rojo-

Kurama sonrió ante la aceptación de su "amigo" y este bajo y se fueron caminando juntos hasta la casa del Kitsune..

Mientras tanto.. en algo que parecía ser una playa..

**Yusuke:** -con gafas de sol, en traje de bajo y tomando una piña colada- y entonces? ¿al fin Hiei dejara de enojarse tanto por las fans de Kurama?

**Koenma:** -quitándose una capa negra de encima- no..

**Yusuke:** no? Pero por qué?

**Koenma:** yo.. ¿dónde diablos esta Kuwabara?

**Kuwabara**: -a unos metros de ahí- quién de ustedes 2, muñecas.. me quiere poner bronceador en mi escultural espalda? –guiñándoles un ojo-

3 segundos después..

**Kuwabara:** -con la cara llena de arena- hola Koenma.. –fatigado-

**Koenma: **-riendo- nunca cambias..

**Kuwabara: **calla! Y dinos a Urameshi y a mi como te fue por haya!

**Koenma: **bueno.. todo iba a salir a la perfección pero..

**Kuwabara y Yusuke: **pero..?

**Koenma:** Hiei se puso muy triste y me dio cosa verlo así –ojos llorosos- snif snif..

**Yusuke: **¿y qué hiciste?

**Koenma:** le dije que todo fue un efecto secundario..

**Yusuke y Kuwabara: **ah! Koenma!

**Koenma:** lo sé, lo sé.. no me regañen..

**Kuwabara:** ahora tendremos que ver mas capítulos de los padrinos mágicos para ver de cual otro le quitamos lo celoso a Hiei!

Yusuke y Koenma solo asintieron con la cabeza resignadamente...

_FIN_

--

Y ese fue el final de esta alocada "historia".. espero y hayan llegado a leerlo entero hasta aquí, y que les haya gustado XD y que le hayan entendido al final.. para los que no.. les explico.. Koenma era la persona extraña esa, y planeo eso con Yusuke y Kuwabara para quitarle lo celoso a Hiei de las compañeras de Kurama.. y Koenma se encargo de "desaparecer" a la gente (en realidad estuvieron en esa playa, pero ya nadie lo recuerda) y de hacer que Kurama actuara de esa manera tan alocada.. y mientras Yusuke, Koenma y Kuwabara se quedaron gozando de la playa..

Supongo que no tengo nada mas que añadir, mas que decirles que sean buenos conmigo y me pongan un review bonito si es que les gusto Jaja XD

Bye!


End file.
